Kasumi
She is main protagonist and Zhao Yun love them. *Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate - Battle of Yan Province *Warriors Orochi 4 - It's Start (Chapter 1) Friends *Zhao Yun *Xiao Qiao *Panda (Zhao Yun's Force) *Taishi Ci *Miyo *Ayane *Hitomi *Kokoro *Ling Tong *Nene *Okuni *Gracia *Hayate Enemies *Hundun (Antagonist) *Orochi X (Antagonist) *Demon Snake (Hundun's Force) *Da Ji *Kiyomori Taira *Lu Bu (Antagonist) *Diao Chan *Cao Ren *Jia Chong *Lu Lingqi *Guo Huai *Chen Gong *Jia Xu *Wang Yi *Dian Wei Controls in Warriors Orochi 4 Curse of the Demon Snake *Square (x6): Kasumi punches forward with her left fist, then punches upward with the same fist. She then swings her left fist to the left, then does a leaping twirling kick to the left. She then leaps up and does an aerial cartwheel kick downwards, then finishes by kicking to the right with her right leg. *Triangle: Kasumi swings her arm up left in an uppercut, leaps forward and double-kicks, then disappears and reappears to stamp kick on the enemy. She finishes by reappearing and swooping down to the ground. *Square, Tri, (Tri), (Tri), (Tri): Kasumi does a backflip kick to launch the enemies upwards. Kasumi then vanishes, two of her clones then appear on either side, and dash through the enemies to damage them. Kasumi reappears in the center and does a short hop to kick forward twice. She vanishes again and two of her clones appear on either side to perform a stamp kick simultaneously before disappearing. Kasumi then reappears in the center with a twirl. *Square, Square, Tri, (Tri), (Tri), (Tri): Kasumi kicks forward with her right leg, then vanishes. Two of her clones appear on either side and dash to the opposite side with a kick before vanishing. Two more clones appear on either side to perform a stamp kick simultaneously before disappearing. Finally, 4 clones appear in front, each successively diving to the ground to damage enemies, before Kasumi reappears in the center. *Square, Square, Square, Tri, (Tri), (Tri), (Tri): Kasumi swipes her hand to the right, then disappears and reappears while leaping forward and kicking twice. She then disappears again, and three of her clones swoop down onto the ground before disappearing. Kasumi reappears in the center does a stamp kick forward. *Square, Square, Square, Square, Tri, (Tri), (Tri), (Tri): Kasumi turns her back towards the enemies and does a backflip kick forwards. She then vanishes and two of her clones appear on either side and leap at each other while kicking twice, then disappearing. Two more clones appear in the air and do a stamping kick before vanishing. Two more clones appear on either side and swoop down to the ground before disappearing. Kasumi then reappears in the center. *Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Tri, (Tri), (Tri), (Tri): Kasumi does a double-handed palm thrust, then disappears. Four of her clones appear in the air as 4 corners of a square, then they each successively dive down onto the center of the ground before disappearing. Two more clones appear in front and leap towards the camera and kick twice before vanishing. Kasumi then reappears in the center air and does a forward stamping kick. *Dashing + Tri: Kasumi swings her right arm to the right. *Dashing + Square: Kasumi swings her right arm to the right. *Jump + Tri: Kasumi does a flip and stomps downwards with her feet repeatedly. *Jump + Square: Kasumi swipes left with her left leg. *Circle: "Art of Rending Wind": Kasumi winds her arms back and cups her hands together, infusing her hands with purple energy. She then thrusts her right palm forward, shooting forward a purple energy beam that lasts for 2.5 seconds. She then winds her right hand back once again, then unleashes a final large purple energy beam forward. Gallery Image:Kasumi - 2018 March 16th Playstation 4, PC, XBOX Games - Warriors Orochi 4 Curse of the Demon Snake 20190411 084053.png Quotes *"Zhao Yun. It's he alright." (Warriors Orochi 4 - The Curse of the Demon Snake) *"I can learn much from your powerful will, Zhao Yun." *"Xiao Qiao, You are Rabbit rebirth again." *"Taishi Ci, You Powerful get strong." *"You are good friend Sun Shang Xiang." *"Ling Tong, You Rebirth Pets Again." *"Koshosho, Your beauty such good thing." Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Musou Stars Characters Category:Warriors Orochi 4 Characters Category:Protagonists in Warriors Orochi 4 Category:Heroes